


Elixir

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Future, Crushes, Dad Draco Malfoy, Dad Harry Potter, M/M, Mpreg, Scorpius Potter Has a Crush, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “Any particular reason why James tried to get twenty galleons off of me?” Harry questioned, taking a seat beside Draco, “Scorp. Did you know that your dad absolutely hated me when we were at Hogwarts? He actually made a bunch of “Potter Stinks” badges and distributed them to nearly everyone.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I haven't been updating as much as I used to. But there's so much going on at the moment. I'm going to be having surgery on my head on the 21st, I was almost sexually assaulted by an old coworker, and my new job is giving me hell. So I'm sorry this is short, but this is the best I can do at the moment.

* * *

First crushes were always the worst. Scorpius Potter knew that from first hand experience. He was currently crushing on a witch that absolutely hated him and he had no idea what to do about it.  
“Scorp. Are you okay?” Draco asked curiously, his father was currently standing in the doorway and awaiting the okay to enter the room.

“He has a crush!” James laughed, the brunette’s room was currently getting renovated and his father’s seemed to think it would be a good idea to room the two brothers together. It wasn’t a bad idea. Well, it was a bad idea. Scorpius barely got any privacy and using magic to get someone always ended up with James teasing him endlessly.

“James. I will give you ten galleons if you let me talk to your brother for an hour.” Draco bribed, noticing that his son seemed to perk up at the mention of money.

“Of course papa.” James grinned, giving a mock bow. As soon as the brunette left, Draco took a seat on James’ bed.

“So you have a crush?” Draco queried, “I know it probably feels like the end of the world for you. But it happens to most people.”

“Did you have a crush on dad when you were my age?” Scorpius asked.

“No. When I was your age, I had an unhealthy infatuation with your dad.” Draco admitted, “So tell me more about this person that you have a crush on.”

“It’s Adelaide.” Scorpius frowned, a blush dusting on his cheeks. 

“Really? I thought you hated her.” Draco smiled, just noticing his husband at the door, “Harry?”

“Any particular reason why James tried to get twenty galleons off of me?” Harry questioned, taking a seat beside Draco, “Scorp. Did you know that your dad absolutely hated me when we were at Hogwarts? He actually made a bunch of “Potter Stinks” badges and distributed them to nearly everyone.”

“How are you even together?” Scorpius frowned, it didn’t really make sense that his parents managed to even form a normal relationship.

“We got to know each other better.” Harry laughed, “But this isn’t about us. Tell us more about Adelaide.”

“She’s not actually that bad looking.” Scorpius said, “I mean. When you get over the fact that she’s ugly. And she kind of smells like rotten herbs.”

“Sounds like quite the crush you have there.” Draco teased, “You know, you should probably tell her how you feel. I know that rejection is a legitimate fear, but wouldn’t you feel happier knowing rather than wondering for the rest of your life?”

“Dray, are you talking from first hand experience? Is there someone that I should be jealous of?” Harry frowned folding his arms over his chest. Draco couldn’t help but laugh in response, “It’s not funny!”

“It is when I was talking about you!” Draco grinned, “I spent the majority of high school thinking about you. Well, after you rejected me. I’m still a little sore about that, you know.”

“You reminded me of Dudley! Of course I would reject you.” Harry argued, “You have met my cousin.”

“I’m nothing like your cousin! For one thing, he’s a Muggle and a highly unattractive one at that.” Draco frowned, “I can’t believe that I -I, Draco Malfoy reminded YOU of your cousin. That is sacrilege.”

“Get over yourself. You’re not holy.” Harry snorted.

“It’s no wonder Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron tell me anything’s possible.” Scorpius noted, “I mean if Dad and Papa managed to make it work, anyone can make it work.”

“He’s a bit of a brat.” Draco commented offhandedly, turning to face his son.

“He gets it from you.” Harry grinned, earning a glare from his son.

“I get it from the both of you actually.” Scorpius corrected, “That’s what Headmistress Minnie says.”

“Please tell me you don’t call her that to her face.” Harry groaned, smacking a hand against his face.

“Why wouldn’t I? Minnie’s so much better than Minerva.” Scorpius stated, “I’m going to tell Adelaide Prince that I like her tomorrow.”

ღ

“Oh dear Merlin. That poor boy may have Severus as a father in law.” Sirius complained. Harry was actually expecting it. Everything that related to Severus Prince seemed to be a new problem for Sirius.

“I think it’s quite nice. Adelaide is a pretty thing.” Remus commented, “And we all know that Severus isn’t the person you should be worried about.”

“That healer is actually evil. How does that even work? How can you be a healer and evil at the same time? It makes no sense.” Sirius frowned.

“She’s not evil.” Draco laughed, “She just doesn’t like you. Almost like how you don’t like her husband.”

“So how about I put the kettle on and make us a nice brew?” Harry announced. Tea always seemed to be the solution for everything. It ended disputes, made things less awkward. It was like the elixir of life.

“Sure. Why not.” Sirius smiled.

** fin **


End file.
